Otanjoubi Omedettou, Mitsuki
by Yui Mitsuki
Summary: Mitsuki marah pada Rin dan Gumi karena mereka sudah memecahkan mug kesayangannya. Rin dan Gumi bingung harus bagaimana. Dan berkat usul Gakuko dan Kaiko, Rin dan Gumi akhirnya tau cara gimana dia bisa dimaafkan Mitsuki. Dedicated For Author's Birthday XD


Disclaimer :

Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp.

Otanjoubi omedettou Mitsuki! © Yui Mitsuki

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship

Pairing : No pairing in this fict

Warning, OOC, OC, TYPO(s), GAJE, ABAL, DESKRIP DIKIT, DLL

Summary : Mitsuki marah pada Rin dan Gumi karena mereka sudah memecahkan mug kesayangannya. Rind an Gumi bingung harus bagaimana. Dan berkat usul Gakuko dan Kaiko, Rin dan Gumi akhirnya tau cara gimana dia bisa dimaafkan Mitsuki.

~oOo~

Otanjoubi Omedettou, Mitsuki!

By : Yui Mitsuki

~oOo~

April 19th, Asrama VocaSchool, Ladies Room, 09.00 AM..

"Meikooo~ Kembalikan meguro ku segera!"

"Gak mau, wek!"

"Kyaa, Luka~ Balikkin sake punyaku!"

"Balikkin dulu Meguro ku!"

"Teto-chan~ beraninya kau ambil makananku!"

"Hii, udah terlanjur masuk perut nih.."

"BaKaiko~ kembalikan negi ku!"

"Bodo amat, wek~"

Beginilah suasana yang ada di asrama VocaSchool, terutama ruang cewe. Ribut, berantakan dan sebagainya bercampur jadi satu. Kumpulan orang iseng juga banyak disini. Dan gara-gara itulah, sering membuat banyak kegaduhan.

Namun, ada juga dari mereka yang masih tertidur pulas jam segini. Contohnya saja si Gumi Megpoid, siswi kelas 3 VocaSchool dan Rin Kagamine, siswi kelas 2 VocaSchool. Mereka berdua masih tertidur pulas, padahal matahari sudah lama memancarkan sinarnya. Walaupun diluar kamar terjadi kegaduhan yang sangat luar biasa, tapi mereka tetap saja tak terbangun dari tidur pulas mereka. Sampai akhirnya, ada sebuah alarm 'laknat' yang membangunkan mereka dari mimpi masing-masing.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~ Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~ Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~

"Uh, alarm siapa sih ini?" sebal Rin sambil menarik selimutnya.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~ Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~ Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~

"Ih, matiin sih alarm nya.." sebal Gumi sambil menutup telinganya.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~ Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~ Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~

"Gumi-nyan, matikan alarm mu dong.." sebal Rin.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~ Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~ Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~

"Ini bukan alarm ku, Rin-chan.." balas Gumi sebal.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~ Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~ Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ ALARM LAKNAAAAAAT! ALARM SIAPA SIH INI? KALAU GAK ADA YANG MAU NGAKU, AKU BANTING JUGA NIH ALARM!" jerit Rin yang langsung terbangun dan memarahi alarm tak berdosa itu.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIN~ BERISIK TAU!" jerit Gumi yang juga terbangun karena nyanyian indah -?- Rin.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang kebetulan baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mitsuki-chan, ini alarm punya siapa sih? Berisik banget tau!" jawab Gumi sambil menunjuk alarm yang dimaksud.

"Ini alarmku. Maaf ya sudah membuat kalian terbangun.." balas Mitsuki lalu segera mematikan alarm berwarna biru muda berbentuk hati itu.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku bisa tidur lagi.." kata Rin lega lalu segera kembali ke tempat tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba, Rin tak sengaja menyenggol mug yang bergambar foto Mitsuki dan ibunya.

"Oops, maaf.." kata Rin kaget. Mitsuki melihatnya dan matanya langsung terbelalak melihat benda kesayangannya itu telah hancur.

"Rinny.. Kenapa mug kesayanganku bisa hancur begini?" tanya Mitsuki masih kaget.

"Maaf, tadi aku gak sengaja nyenggol. Lagian mug begituan 'kan banyak, bisa beli lagi.." jawab Rin dengan nada tak berdosa. Dia tak tau kalau raut wajah Mitsuki sudah berubah. Air mata Mitsuki mulai keluar mendengar kata-kata Rin.

"Ini bukan masalah mug nya, tapi foto yang ada dalam mug itu, Rin-chan.." kata Gumi sambil bisik-bisik.

"Alah, foto begituan 'kan bisa di print ulang. Terus tinggal tempel di mug. Susah amat.." balas Rin santai. Mitsuki yang sedang memungut puing-puing mug itu, langsung berdiri dan menghadap Rin.

"Bagimu, mug itu tidak berharga. Memang benar mug itu banyak dijual di market. Tapi bagiku, mug itu sangat berharga! Mug itu pemberian ibuku sebelum beliau pergi. Dan foto yang ada di mug itu adalah satu-satunya kenanganku yang tersisa! Dengan entengnya kamu bilang kalau foto itu bisa di cetak ulang? Kamu memang gak ngerti perasaan ku sekarang! Tau gak gimana rasanya kehilangan kenang-kenangan dari orang yang kita sayangi? Rasanya sangat sakit. Dan itulah perasaanku sekarang!" kesal Mitsuki panjang lebar dengan berurai air mata. Gumi dan Rin yang melihat pernyataan Mitsuki hanya terdiam.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku, Mitsuki-chan. Na.. Nanti akan kami ganti kok.." kata Rin dan Gumi sambil mendekati Mitsuki.

"RINNY DAN GUMI-NYAN JAHAAAAAAT~" jerit Mitsuki dan akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Rin.

"Mi.. Mitsuki-chan~"

Dan kejadian itu belum terselesaikan sampai jam makan siang tiba.

~oOo~

Jam makan siang pun tiba. Semua anak cewe sudah berada di ruang makan. Sementara menunggu makanan siap, mereka saling mengobrol. Tapi tidak Mitsuki. Dia masih saja diam karena kejadian 'mug pecah' tadi pagi.

"Mitsuki-chan, maafin aku dong.." pinta Rin sambil memohon pada Mitsuki.

"Gak mau!" jawab Mitsuki singkat.

"Mitsuki-chan, maafin kami dong. Tadi Rin itu gak sengaja jatuhin mug milikmu.." pinta Gumi memohon pada Mitsuki.

"Aku tau kalau dia gak sengaja menjatuhkan mug ku. Tapi aku sakit hati dengar kata-katanya!" tolak Mitsuki mentah-mentah.

"Tapi 'kan aku gak sengaja, Mitsuki-chan. Abis tadi aku gak liat mug mu. Dan mengenai perkataanku tadi, aku sangat menyesal. Maafin aku ya?" pinta Rin masih memohon.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau!" tolak Mitsuki mentah-mentah. Rin dan Gumi makin pusing menghadapi gadis ini.

"Gumi-nyan, ada apa dengan Rin dan Mitsuki? Kok tumben banget mereka gak ngobrol?" tanya Miku heran.

"Mereka berdua lagi berantem. Tadi Rin-chan gak sengaja ngejatuhin mug milik Mitsuki-chan. Mitsuki-chan marah deh. Pusing aku mikirin cara biar Mitsuki-chan maafin Rin-chan.." jawab Gumi sebal. Miku hanya ber'hooh'.

"Makanan datang~" seru Luka dan Meiko sambil membawa beberapa piring berisi makanan. Setelah menaruh semuanya di meja, mereka duduk di kursi.

"Yummy, keliatannya lezat nih. Ayam goreng buatan Luka-nee benar-benar menggiurkan ya.." kata Teto sambil mencium aroma ayam goreng buatan Luka. Luka hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Teto.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita makan~" seru Meiko bersemangat. Mereka semua akhirnya mengambil makanan sesuai keinginan. Tapi tidak untuk Mitsuki. Dia tetap diam saja.

"Mitsuki-chan, kok gak ambil makanannya?" tanya Kaiko heran.

"Aku gak selera makan!" jawab Mitsuki ketus lalu pergi dari mereka semua. Semuanya bengong melihat tingkah Mitsuki.

"Loh, Mitsuki kenapa?" tanya Luka heran melihat Mitsuki yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ini salahku.. tadi aku gak sengaja jatuhin mug kesayangannya Mitsuki-chan.." jawab Rin sambil menunduk.

"Oh, mug yang ada fotonya Mitsuki dengan ibunya ya?" tanya Meiko sambil mengingat. Gumi mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa Mitsuki-chan gak mau makan? Biasanya kalau ada barangnya yang hancur, dia masih memaafkan orang yang menghancurkan barangnya itu.." tanya Teto karena dia pernah menghancurkan PSP milik Mitsuki.

"Tadi aku gak sengaja ngomong kasar ke dia. Aku fikir semuanya bakal baik-baik aja, tapi yang ada sebaliknya. Mitsuki-chan malah gak mau maafin aku.." jawab Rin sedih. Semuanya diam.

"Sudahlah, Rin-chan. Mungkin Mitsuki gak mau maafin kamu karena dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Tau sendiri 'kan kalau Mitsuki agak manja? Wajar lah. Pasti Mitsuki akan segera memaafkanmu.." kata Meiko sambil menenangkan Rin.

"Tapi tadi aku liat Mitsuki-chan nangis. Dia benar-benar marah padaku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah telah bilang seperti itu padanya.." balas Rin sangat sedih.

"Tenang saja, Rinny. Aku yakin dia pasti akan memaafkanmu.." kata Miku sambil tersenyum. Yang lainnya setuju pada kata-kata Miku.

"Oh ya, kalian ingat gak? Hari ini 'kan Mitsuki-chan ulang tahun! Gimana kalau kita buat surprise untuknya?" usul Gakuko tiba-tiba.

"Ah, benar juga! Hari ini Mitsuki ulang tahun ke 15. Ini kesempatanmu, Rin-chan. Kamu harus menghadiahkan Mitsuki mug itu.." sambung Kaiko.

"Iya sih, tapi gimana dengan fotonya? Mitsuki bilang, kalau foto itu foto satu-satunya?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Tenang saja. Aku punya kok foto Mitsuki dan ibunya. Dulu, Wataru pernah memberikan foto Mitsuki padaku. Tenang saja.." jawab Gumi sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita akan membuat sebuah kejutan buat Mitsuki-chan!" seru Miku.

"YOSH!"

~oOo~

Mitsuki sekarang berada di kamarnya. Dia masih menangis dan sakit hati mendengar kata-kata Rin. Dia gak nyangka kalau Rin tega berkata seperti itu padanya. Perasaan Mitsuki campur aduk sekarang.

"Mitsuki nee-chan.." panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya. Mitsuki agak kaget dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Yu.. Yuki-chan?" tanya Mitsuki sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Mitsuki nee-chan habis menangis ya?" tanya Yuki yang melihat mata Mitsuki sembab.

"Y.. Ya, begitulah.." jawab Mitsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Mitsuki nee-chan jangan sedih dong. Mitsuki nee-chan tau gak kalau Rin nee-chan juga sedih loh karena Mitsuki nee-chan gak mau maafin Rin nee-chan.." kata Yuki polos.

"A.. Ah, yang benar?" tanya Mitsuki kaget.

"Iya. Tadi Rin nee-chan cerita padaku dan yang lainnya kalau Rin nee-chan sangat menyesal telah berkata kasar pada Mitsuki nee-chan. Dia juga gak sadar kalau dia sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Mitsuki-nee.." jawab Yuki menjelaskan.

"Be.. Begitu ya.." balas Mitsuki masih kaget dengan penjelasan gadis kecil berumur 9 tahun itu. Yuki mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya Mitsuki nee-chan segera memaafkan Rin nee-chan. Karena Rin nee-chan dan yang lainnya akan melakukan sesuatu pada Mitsuki nee-chan.." pinta Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Melakukan sesuatu? Apa itu?" tanya Mitsuki heran.

"Mitsuki nee-chan akan segera tau jawabannya. Ayo kita keluar, makan siang masih ada buat Mitsuki nee-chan.." jawab Yuki ambil menarik tangan Mitsuki.

"Baiklah.." jawab Mitsuki sambil tersenyum lalu pergi dari kamarnya bersama Yuki.

~oOo~

Asrama VocaSchool, Taman, 08.00 PM..

Di taman yang sangat luas ini, Rin dan yang lainnya (kecuali Mitsuki dan Yuki) sedang mempersiapkan surprise ulang tahun Mitsuki. Tampaknya mereka sibuk. Luka, Kaiko, Gakuko dan Meiko yang sedang membuat kue ulang tahun. Iroha, Miki dan Teto yang sedang menghias taman. Neru, Haku, Lily dan Iroha yang sedang membungkus hadiah. Sementara Miku dan Gumi sedang berada di market untuk membeli mug.

"Luka nee-chan, kue ulang tahunnya udah jadi belum?" tanya Gumi lewat telfon.

"Sudah. Sekarang tinggal dihias.." jawab Luka dari seberang.

"Minnie, tamannya sudah selesai belum?" tanya Gumi lewat telfon.

"Sudah. Tinggal pasang beberapa balon.." jawab Teto dari seberang.

"Rin-chan, sudah temukan mug nya?" tanya Rin yang mengambil alih telfon dari Teto.

"Belum, ini masih cari.." jawab Gumi dari market.

"Gumi-nyan, mug nya udah ketemu nih!" seru Miku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk benda yang dimaksud.

"Baiklah. Rin-chan, sudah dulu ya.." balas Gumi lalu menutup telfon lalu berlari menuju tempat Miku berada.

"Ini mug nya.." kata Miku sambil mengangkat mug berukuran lumayan besar, berwarna biru muda dan ditengahnya ada bagian kosong.

"Yap, betul banget. Sekarang kita cepat-cepat ke toko nya Yukio yuk! Tinggal 1 jam lagi nih.." perintah Gumi terburu-buru. Miku mengangguk lalu pergi bersama Gumi setelah membayar mug yang dibelinya itu.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, kini Mitsuki dan Yuki sedang bermain playstation bersama. Tampak raut wajah Mitsuki mulai berubah. dia terlihat sangat bergembira karena selalu menang meoawan Yuki.

"Ih, Mitsuki nee-chan curang! Masa' aku kalah terus sih?" sebal Yuki sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ih, siapa juga yang curang. Memang Yuki-chan tuh yang nggak bisa main, hehe.." ledek Mitsuki sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Uh, aku gak mau main sama Mitsuki nee-chan ah! Nanti aku kalah lagi!" sebal Yuki lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Loh, Yuki-chan? Kok ngambek beneran sih? Aku 'kan cuma bercanda.." tanya Mitsuki kaget lalu segera mengejar Yuki.

'Hihi, Mitsuki nee-chan mulai kejebak nih!' batin Yuki sambil tertawa kecil.

~oOo~

"Mana nih Rinny dan Gumi? Bentar lagi surprise nya dimulai nih!" tanya Rin sambil mencari dua gadis itu di sekeliling taman.

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti sudah ada di dekat sini.." jawab Luka santai.

"Nah, itu mereka!" seru Teto menunjuk ke dua gadis yang tengah berlari menuju mereka semua.

"Maaf kami terlambat. Tadi Yukio lama banget benerin mug nya.." kata Gumi dan Miku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ya sudah, cepat kalian siap-siap. Yuki-chan dan Mitsuki-chan sudah menuju kesini.." perintah Rin tegas. Gumi dan Miku mengangguk lalu segera bersiap.

.

.

.

"Yuki-chan, jangan ngambek dong.."

"Uh, aku gak mau main sama Mitsuki nee-chan lagi!"

"_Semuanya bersiap.."_

"Tapi tadi aku cuma bercanda, Yuki-chan.."

"Biarin, Mitsuki nee-chan jahat!"

"_Satu.."_

"Maafin aku dong, Yuki-chan.."

"_Dua.."_

"Aku janji deh gak akan bilang gitu lagi ke Yuki-chan.."

"_Tiga!"_

~oOo~

"SURPRISE!"

"A.. Ah, apa ini?" tanya Mitsuki heran dengan keadaan taman yang semulanya gelap gulita menjadi terang benderang seperti ini. Mitsuki pun melihat sekelilingnya. Ada banyak balon yang menghiasi taman, serta ada tulisan "Otanjoubi Omedettou, Mitsuki!" dan ada juga sebuah kue besar yang terletak diantara teman-temannya.

"Ini kejutan untuk pesta ulang tahunmu, Mitsuki-chan!" seru Miku.

"Pe.. Pesta ulang tahunku?" tanya Mitsuki masih terheran-heran.

"Iya. Hari ini kamu berulang tahun ke 15, Mitsuki-chan!" jawab Teto sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Mitsuki masih gak percaya.

"Iya. Ayo teman-teman, kita nyanyikan selamat ulang tahun untuk Mitsuki-chan!" jawab Rin. Semuanya setuju lalu menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Mitsuki. Mitsuki diam, dia tidak percaya kalau dia akan mendapatkan surprise yang begitu indah dari teman-temannya. Perlahan air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Loh, Mitsuki-chan kok menangis?" tanya Teto heran melihat Mitsuki sudah berurai air mata.

"Apa Mitsuki nee-chan gak suka dengan surprise nya ya?" tanya Yuki dengan nada kecewa.

"Siapa juga yang menangis? Aku.. Aku senang. Sangat senang.." jawab Mitsuki sambil tersenyum haru. Semuanya tersenyum melihat Mitsuki. Mitsuki segera berlari ke tempat teman-temannya lalu memeluk mereka semua.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman. Ini.. hadiah ulang tahun terindah bagiku. Terima kasih, teman-teman.." kata Mitsuki sambil tersenyum haru. Semuanya tersenyum melihat Mitsuki.

"Um, Mitsuki-chan. Maaf ya tentang yang tadi pagi. Sebagai gantinya, aku mau memberikanmu ini.." kata Rin lalu memberikan Mitsuki sebuah mug bercorak bunga berwarna biru dan ditengahnya ada foto Mitsuki dan ibunya.

"Ri.. Rin-chan.. Darimana mendapatkan foto ini?" tanya Mitsuki kaget.

"Wataru yang memberikannya padaku.." jawab Gumi sambil tersenyum. Mitsuki tersenyum mendengar jawaban Gumi. Dia pun memeluk Rin dan Gumi.

"Terima kasih, Gumi-nyan, Rin-chan.." kata Mitsuki sangat senang.

"Iya, maafkan kami ya.." balas Gumi dan Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian kok.." jawab Mitsuki sambil tersenyum. Semua penghuni asrama cewe VocaSchool tersenyum melihat ketiga sahabat itu akhirnya baikkan lagi.

"Sekarang ayo kita serbu kuenya.." seru Teto bersemangat. Semuanya setuju lalu memulai perang kue dengan mencolekkan krim-krim kue pada Gumi, Rin dan Mitsuki.

"Saatnya kabur~!" seru Gumi, Rin dan Mitsuki lalu segera berlari menjauhi mereka.

Malam itu adalah malam yang paling membahagiakan bagi Mitsuki. Betapa tidak, Mitsuki telah mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yang paling istimewa dari teman-temannya. Dan kini Mitsuki bahagia melihat teman-temannya saling mengejar dan mencolekkan krim kue ulang tahun satu sama lain.

~oOo~

THE END

~oOo~

a/n :

Halo semuanya, apa kabar? Perkenalkan aku Yui Mitsuki! ^^

Ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom ini sekaligus fic special ulang tahunku yang jatuh pada hari ini ^^

Hehe, gimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Apakah kalian suka? Aku sih berharap kalian suka dengan fic ku ^^'

Maafkan aku ya kalau deskrip fic ini sedikit, soalnya aku juga lagi kurang bersemangat lantaran ada suatu masalah ^^ *curcol mode*

Oke deh, mengenai Yui Mitsuki. Dia itu adalah UTAU milikku. Meski dia belum dirilis, tapi aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian. Untuk tau lebih lanjut tentang Mitsuki, silakan kalian kunjungi UTAUwiki Yui Mitsuki, oke? ^^

Mungkin itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca dan jangan lupa review nya ya! ^^

Sign and Smile

Yui Mitsuki ^^


End file.
